Scenes of 'The last Case of Love and Loneliness'
by Sicklefang
Summary: 250 years went by since this new world was created. 250 years and some of your gods died, but many are still alive. Not that you actually care much about that fact, after all you're just an adopted mutant troll living in his human family and leading a pretty normal life. Even if sometimes you're certain your friends aren't normal at all. And that isn't just cause they're hybrids...
1. The Introduction Section

**The Error Post, or Introduction to Project-The Last Case Of Love And Lonelyness, or Seriously Random Inspiration Moment For The Races, or I have all the Warnings. ALL OF THEM!xDD**

**_So, cause my english teacher made me really freaking insecure about my writing skills I'll show you some scenes of the ff I'm actually writing on right now. So please let me know if it really sucks as bad as I think it does right now, or if it actually may be even the smallest bit of a good fic... I just really need someone to tell me now that it isn't just some terrible junk randomly thrown together..._**

**_And just so you'll understand what actually is going on in some of the scenes I thought it'd may be a good idea to add the introduction to this world._**

**_So... enjoy?_**

_I still try to get used to writing in english, so I thought it would maybe be a good idea to start a longer story, so I won't lose the interest in writing in english too quickly again. So someday I'll hopefully be able to write something really great._

So I decided that I'll start a Homestuck-AU, set in a universe, in which the kids and trolls did win the game. As a result they somehow managed to create different versions of their races*, including hybrids, resulting in a planet where trolls, human and hybrids live together in peace (more or less).

This will be the story of nineteen friends. Trolls, hybrids and humans on their way from childhood to adulthood, finding love, filling their quadrants, losing friends and getting new ones.

Everything that happens in the normal life of the three species, mixed with humor, drama, sadness and fluff.

Warnings: slash; gen; xeno(tentabulge and nook); violence; fluff; hurt; slight depressed themes; slight black humor; sarcasm; hate; quadrants; slight dub-con intimations/hints; (triggers?); rom-coms; troll titles for movies; troll-slang; own headcanons for troll-xenobiology; hybrids; (dogs as moirails?); kids-and-trolls-as-gods; AU; 280 years Post-Sburb; new civilisation; new human-race; new troll-race; human-troll-race; hate; character-death; no new-sburb-session containing fanfiction; normal life; blood; smut; masturbation; hermaphroditic-trolls; mating; mating cycles/in heat; multiple heart-break; psychotic powers; (dildo-play?); (slight/small possibility of pregnancy for trolls?); nearly permanent swearing; self-loathing; near whole-life-tale, (it stops in adulthood though…); (soft aphrodisiac?).

(The ones put in brackets -and with a question mark- I'm still not entirely sure of.)

*practically the races are still the same, just with minor differences.

Humans: new eye colors (yellow, black, pink tinted, orange and violet), gentically easier to get stronger (easier to get muscles, flexible, wounds heal quicker)

Trolls: lowbloods get older than before (though just by maximum 30 years, and that's an extreme case, actually ca.15-20, some only 5 too), fuchsiabloods can't live forever anymore (just maximum 3 millenias), the hemospectrum isn't as important anymore (highbloods are still royality, though they only command trolls now, if a war should start. The rest of the time they are just like other trolls, but with royal blood (a few trolls ARE still fond of the hemospectrum, though the most think it's dumb)), limebloods are alive again (even if some don't like it) and the importantest part: MUTANTS are more common than before and, though they are not really welcome to everyone, they are mostly accepted (or at least not killed instantly).

Hybrids: Can be anything from human-looks, with horns, to hornless trolls. Every mix of the four (plus Hohu and Holeto, who are more like a mutation of the normal race than real hybrids) has a special name.

Huto: humanoid trolls. All important stuff of the trolls (horns, sharp teeth, claws,...) but with human skin, blood, hair and eyes.

Tohu: The opposite of humanoid trolls. 'Trolloid' humans. All important stuff of the humans (no horns, nails, omnivorous ivories/teeth) but with troll skin, coloured blood, black hair and blood coloured eyes.

Hyror: Armoured hybrids, have nearly only troll skin, but human skin on the head, neck, hands and feet. Can have any troll/human parts, beside that.

Hohu: Horned human. Nearly fully human, besides that they have troll-horns. (Can have coloured blood too, sometimes)

Holeto: Hornless troll. Nearly fully troll, but without horns. (Can have human blood too, sometimes)

Mibo: Mixed blood, "mixblood". The perfect mix between human and troll. Human fluids and eyes, troll skin, horns, claws and fangs.

(Because THE HEMOSPECTRUM only really exists in THE CASE OF TROLLS, it isn't affecting the HYBRID RACES as bad. Another IMPORTANT FACTOR is, that MUTANT-BLOOD-COLOURS are NEARLY AS COMMON as HEMOSPECTRUM-BLOOD-COLOURS. (It's a double edged sword: On one side, hybrids don't have to fear having blood that's not in the hemospectrum, on the other side though the fact, that it's common for them to have mutant blood makes them even more notorious, than before. And the fact alone, that they are a mix between human and troll makes them already pretty notorious.)

Human- and mutant-bloods usually grow up in human civilisation, because they wouldn't (or only in special cases, like candy-red-bloods) be able to get a lusus. If they aren't hatched in a human city and can't get to one, they are surely going to either die of hunger/thirst or get killed by trolls.


	2. Prologue

**Lousy, Shitty Prolouge Thingy**

_Oh, look what I made!_

A young boy is standing in his hive. It just so happens that today, the fourth perigree of the third dusk season kulpra is NOT his wriggling day.

Not that it would've made a big difference...

What could possibly be the name of this little comrad?

**= Enter name**

Cuteyteeth Smallhorn

That was so wrong, it broke the limit of every "wrong", "no" and "no way in hell" and just went directly on to "oh my god, how the hell are you still alive with this _awesome_ guessing skills of yours?"

**= Try again**

Your name is Nakuri Sarith and now, let's stop this bullshit of imitation the story style of the legends of your gods, shall we?

Great, so let's start again...

Standing in his respite block, a strange mutated troll is thinking of ways to start a conversation with one of his best friends, who just so happens to celebrate his wriggling day today.

Quite nervou-

**=STOP!**

What now?!

**= We need to start waaay more in the past than this...**

_***/*\*/*\*/*\***_

Crawling around quietly, and bored out of his mind, a dark green grub searched his way through the brooding caverns. While exploring the caves was the only interesting thing to do in here, it got even more boring than just lying around somewhere with some other grubs, if he wasn't able to wander out of sight of the mother grub.

Sure, he could do it, but he heard some of the older grubs screeching about how it was dangerous and monsters could attack and easily eat too small wrigglers, if they weren't able to defend themselves.

And if he would put himself in danger, nobody would come to his rescue. For trolls the main rule was always 'Kill it, or it'll kill you!' Maybe not the best system for good socialicing, but really good to teach you how to survive by yourself.

And if you wouldn't learn your lesson, you'd just get culled. There were plety others that WOULD learn it, after all, so why bother with a stupid one, if you could just kill it and get a smart one instead?

But back to our cute, little green friend, that was still lonely roaming around in the caverns, as something slightly shiny caught his eyes, causing him to squeak in joy.

It was rare to find something precious near the mother grub, seeing as all the young, hungry grubs were searching for food there. And it certainly didn't matter to them if it was a leaf, a rock or a beatiful shimmering ruby that would still their hunger.

After all, food was food.

And with acid in their bellys that was even strong enough to melt diamonds, why should they feel like looking at their food, before eating it? In the end it would just be another nutritious fluid filling their stomaches, helping to ease the constant hunger in every newly hatched wriggler's system and making it easier for them to grow bigger, faster that the other ones.

"Squee?" The green grub mumbled, cocking his head in confusion, while staring at the small egg lying in an abandoned corner of the big cavern the mother grub was living in.

Slowly, carefully, as if at any moment a monster could appear and try to eat him, the dark green grub wobbled over to the little glittering wonder, stopping in astonishment, as he saw the indigo-blueish color of it, softly swirled with strange, lightly glinting stripes of silver.

Admiring the wonderful coloring, the dark green wiggler wrapped a leg carefully around the little egg, using another leg, to press it against his body.

"Skee!" Escaped him, and a grin spread over his face, as he felt the life in it, the rythmic beating coming from the still unhatched wiggler being the only thing on his mind for some seconds.

Still with a smile plastered across his face, he made his way back to the main part of the cave, never even once leaving his hold on the small silvery egg, and layed down to sleep, curling around the round object, that still held all his attention, muttering some soothing chirping, as the egg moved a bit, falling soon asleep.

The next day he would be surprised to find another wiggler curled against him and to see the egg would've had disappeard.

But it was okay, instead of a little blue ball, he now had a little blue best friend, that noone could take away from him.

Maybe, just maybe, it was more than okay.

It was perfect.


	3. Kismeses and their sort of feelings jams

_Hey there! I decided this will have 10 chaps/scenes (well, more or less...) and then I'll cut it out and end my self-doubt+go back to writing it offline 'til it's finished. (This will still stay here until I've finished+published the real version of 'The last Case of Love and Loneliness' though.) I'm sorry there weren't any scenes w/hybrids til now. I'll get to it asap, okay?_

_I promise, there will be at least 2 of all the scenes WITH hybrids!_

_Enjoy, I guess..._

**If your Kismesis has to kick your ass so you get just how pathetic you really look **or **A slightly angsty half-feels jam between two Kismeses** or **Waht a feelings jam between 2 Kismeses would look like**

Should he?

Or shouldn't he?

Would he think that he pitied him if he did that?

After all, it was a clear pale move.

But he really _was_ worried about him…

Well… maybe.

In a really hateful way at least!

Fuck it, he decided, maybe he was in the wrong quadrant to talk about shitty things like that with him, but the way his kismesis looked right now was unbelievable more pitiable than hateable!

"You okay?" He asked eventually, as he had caught his breath again. (Yeah, he _had_ messed around with the troll that now occupied his worried thoughts just seconds ago, sue him!) Maybe a little too gentle he thought in retrospect as a result of the incredulous, confused and slightly irritated look he received from his behated kismesis.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" His black-mate hissed at him.

"Well, I don't know, maybe the fact that you look like shit? I'm really no expert at quadrants, but wasn't it an important part of a working kismesissitude to _not_ let your kismesis die, no matter how much you sometimes just _want to_, cause they're even too stupid to take care of theirselves? So, what the hell's up with you?" His partner furrowed his brows and seemed to really be angry now.

Yep something certainly was off or else he'd only be a little more irritated than before his tear wrecking, just plainly _awesome_ speech.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm okay. Definitely, 100% okay. Are you really starting to pity me, or do you just _love_ to mess up your quadrants?!" Wow, yeah. That seemed to be a pretty private topic to him, if he lost his shit this easily…

He really wanted to just reply something equally useless, but one of them _had_ to keep their cool and stay calm.

And if his black quadrant mate was too stubborn to do that, he would.

"'What the fuck is wrong with you', indeed. I'm the blackest you could ever imagine for you, but like you look right now, even an emotionless thing like a _lamp_ would try to hug you into oblivion and shoosh-pap you 'til you see our dead gods in a dreambubble bursting with giggles as they try to molest each other while falling down a cliff of sharp stones, without any fucking water and with at least ten horrorterrors waiting for them!" A soft sight came from the troll beneath him.

"This bad?" He asked, defeated.

"You need a moirail." Was the only response he got.


End file.
